Vessels capable of holding decorative items for use in the home, office, stores, lodging facilities, or other places seeking to establish a comfortable, stylish environment are often poorly designed, flimsy, unable to securely contain decorative items when being displayed or moved, and displeasing to the eye. As a result, the decorative items such as potpourri with or without fragrance, botanicals, mirrored balls, real, dried, or synthetic fruit, or the like are often poorly displayed and very likely to spill or cause a mess when placed in a holder. Also, displaying such decorative items in an open container or in a loosely framed container can be hazardous to children and animals if eaten, or damaging to fine furnishings if spilled. Fragranced botanicals can be particularly damaging to furnishings and toxic to children and animals.
It can be very difficult to move decorative receptacles when their contents are precariously placed inside. A simple shift, bump, or change in location may be problematic and cause unnecessary, additional cleanup and work for a caretaker.
Storing and displaying decorative items that are messy and poorly presented can easily taint an environment and make it feel disorganized, ill-kempt, and uninviting.
In addition, many decorative items such as potpourri, botanicals, and the like, are sold in a bag or sold separately without a framed container, requiring purchasers to buy a separate display container. Buying such containers adds an extra step to being able to display decorative items, and it may be difficult to locate a container that safely and beautifully displays the items.
There is a need in the an for a receptacle capable of holding decorative items that securely holds such items in a beautiful, well-presented, and functional manner to enhance well-being, lift the aesthetics of an environment, and capture the eye while suiting the needs and tastes of a wide range of people and organizations. There is also a need in the art for a vessel sold in connection with decorative items to provide a complete product for containing and displaying the items.